The invention relates to a skin-mountable medical device comprising a patch portion with a contact surface facing the skin of a patient during use, a process unit particularly formed by a sensor or medication delivery set attached to the patch portion, and a plaster kit for securing the patch portion to the skin, wherein the plaster kit has a primary pad adapted to releasably adhere to at least a section of a peripheral skin surface surrounding the contact surface.
In the area of medical technology and specifically in the field of continuous glucose monitoring (CGM), a similar assembly is proposed in EP 2 415 395 A1. This document discloses an implantable sensor device in connection with a disposable body-mount fixed to the body by means of a plaster. In this connection a wearing period of at least several days is intended. Due to the implanted sensor, it should be avoided that the carrier plaster and hence the body-mount inadvertently detaches from the body.